


Getting Unlucky

by S_Whisterfield



Category: Mob City
Genre: Celia Rothman au, F/M, implied Sid/Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Whisterfield/pseuds/S_Whisterfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid Rothman and Hecky Nash work together to ruin Claire's day and Ned's attempt at being a good boyfriend.</p><p>The return of cross-dressing cis-woman Sid Rothman.</p><p>I hate coming up with titles.</p><p>Thanks to theladiesyouhate for betaing, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Unlucky

Sid didn’t bother knocking. Not her fault if they didn’t lock the bedroom door. Anyone with a key to Claire’s apartment could waltz right in.

The woman herself lay on the bed, covers down far enough for a view that was attractive but not as complete as Sid would have liked. She hadn’t realized how loud Claire got.

There was a lump moving under the blankets. Sid thought it was almost certainly who she was looking for. Almost certainly.

Claire caught sight of her and sat up with a shriek. “Shit!” The lump froze. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Business.” Sid said. “Ned, Benny wants you.”

Ned - and the rest of Claire’s body - appeared from under the covers. His mouth glistened and his face was pink. “Come back in half an hour,” he said.

Claire pulled the bedclothes up to her neck, more to make a point than out of any sense of modesty, Sid thought. Or possibly for Ned’s benefit, not that he wasn’t more concerned with covering his own lap right now.

“Five minutes. Put some clothes on. And wash your face,” Sid said.

“I said -”

“Emergency.” Sid said. “Get moving.” Ned glared. “Now.”

Ned slid off the bed and started collecting his clothes. “May I have my pants?” he said. “By your feet.”

Sid disentangled them from Claire’s blouse and handed them to him, pointedly averting her eyes. 

He disappeared into the bathroom. 

Sid picked Ned’s coat up from the armchair where he had thrown it and sat down.

Water ran. Claire hissed, “You owe me for this!”

Sid pulled Ned’s cigarette case out of his coat pocket and smiled at her. “I think we can work something out. Cigarette?”

“No.”

Sid shrugged, took one for herself, and dug through the other pockets for his lighter. “You can drop the act,” she said. “ And the blankets. I’ve seen it all already.”

“Well you won’t see it again for a good long time. You couldn’t call first?” Claire said.

“You have picked up if I did?”

The bathroom door opened. Ned appeared, damp hair, shirtsleeves, stocking feet and all business again. He saw Sid smoking one of his cigarettes and gave her not quite a frown.

“What happened?” he said, pulling on his shoes.

“You’d think a man would stop causing trouble once he’s dead.”

“Greenie?”

“Yeah.”

“Moe and Jerry turn up?”

Sid shook her head. “We should be so lucky. Something new.” She handed him his coat and opened the door. “After you.”

Ned checked his hair in the mirror, smiled at Claire, and walked out. Sid tipped her hat to her and followed him. Claire glowered after them. “Bitch,” she said to the closing door.

Out in the hallway Ned turned to her. “You mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

Sid pulled the envelope out of an inner pocket. “Under the door of Mickey’s office this morning.”

Ned unfolded the contents - a photograph - dark, but clear enough to see Ben and the gun and the body on the ground - and a note - _There’s more where this came from._ “Shit.”

“You see our problem,” Sid said, taking it from him and replacing it in her coat.

“That hit - “ Ned said as he followed her out of the apartment.

“Don’t have to tell me.”

“How’s he taking it?”

“Mickey’s office needed redecorating anyway,” Sid said, and headed down the stairs. Ned followed. If he was lucky, the temper tantrum would be over by the time they got to the club. He didn’t feel lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write something where Claire isn't spending at least part of the time two seconds away from punching Sid in the face. The problem is that Sid is jealous about the whole Ned thing and bad at pretending not to be.


End file.
